<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Little Warmth by artemiseamoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667976">A Little Warmth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemiseamoon/pseuds/artemiseamoon'>artemiseamoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Other Pedro Pascal Characters [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Great Wall (2017), pero tovar - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:07:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemiseamoon/pseuds/artemiseamoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>part of my Tumblr challenge</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>pero tovar/ you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Other Pedro Pascal Characters [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Little Warmth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the coldest night in a while, the leather covering your clothing felt useless and the chill reached your bones. You were almost too cold to eat, but your push through anyway. The night was cloudless, you wondered just how many more days it would be until you reached your destination. </p><p>This last job took you well off course and Pero being Pero, didn’t admit he was lost. But you knew it, you were supposed to arrive days ago. He was a good navigator, but this terrane was tricky and you were sure if you would have gotten lost too. </p><p>As you move closer to the small fire, your hands shaking as you try to hold the bowl, Tovar's dark eyes land on you as he chews his food. If you didn’t know any better, you'd think he was mad at you; but that was just his resting face. He was the grumpiest person you knew afterall. </p><p>His annoyance had nothing to do with you. It was due to the cold, the fact you were running out of food, and that you might miss the job by being so late. Of course he never vocalized any of this to you, but you knew him, you knew him better than most. </p><p>Your eyes travel the length of the scar over his eye and the way he seems so menacing and mysterious, just, sitting there. You always found him to be handsome, even under all the roughness. </p><p>“Eat your food,” he says, not breaking eye contact. You look down at the bowl and frown. </p><p>“My hands are too cold.” </p><p>He makes sound under his breath and finishes his food. You take a few more bites and set it aside, shoving your hands under the blanket on your lap as you scoot closer to the fire.</p><p>Pero continues to watch you. His gaze penetrated you the way only he could. After a moment he puts his empty plate down and stands, pulling the blanket off his shoulders.</p><p>As he walks over to you, you watch him. Unsure of what he’s doing. Before you can ask, he wraps his blanket over your shoulders. “Here.” </p><p>“What about you?” You ask, looking up at him as she closes his arms around his body tightly. </p><p>“I’ll be fine.” </p><p>“It’s freezing. Sit with me.” You suggest, holding his gaze. </p><p>You see something shift in his eyes as he parts his lips but doesn't speak. <br/>“Dammit Tovar, just sit.” You lift the blanket while raising an eyebrow at him. </p><p>You grumpy crush mutters under this breath and sits beside you, moving close as you offer him the blanket. </p><p>“We’ll have to stay close to keep warm, think you can handle that?” You ask teasingly while smiling at him, your eyes on his profile. </p><p>Without turning his head, he looks at you from the corner of his eye, you can see your smallest smile on his lips. “I’ll live.” </p><p>You start to laugh and look at the fire. You knew he liked you too and maybe this cold night was the exact thing you needed to break down some of his walls.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>